


Make the Man

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's laundry day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Man

Some days Hakkai hands their soiled clothes to the innkeeper's wife without looking at the stains. Blood and fever sweat, residue from poisons, drugs, ground in dirt and sand and mud. Sanzo's robes tend to be the worst, and not just because they are white.

Their fearless, furious, fragile leader.

Other days, he hands the laundry over with a blandly pleased smile. The innkeeper's wife will blush and giggle or answer his smile wryly before taking the basket away. Those times involve stains that are better camouflaged on white, but Sanzo-sama would be most put out if the stickiness remained.


End file.
